Abstract: The goal ofthe proposed research, "Developing a Model Colorectal Cancer (CRC) Screening Curriculum Training for Primary Care Residents Program," is to improve delivery and uptake and evaluate short-term CRC screening outcomes in primary care practice among the middle-aged and older underserved Hispanic and African American populations. Colorectal cancer screening or the lack thereof among minority populations is a major concern given the benefits of early detection and the low overall screening rates. A recent statewide cancer screening survey indicates that there are dramatic racial and ethnic differences in California adults receiving potentially life-saving cancer screenings. Primary care practices within inner-city, county-affiliated, safety-net outpatient clinics are considered an important point of entry and most likely the only point of entry for cancer screening among underserved minority populations. The National Cancer Institute and Agency for Healthcare Research and Quality are both committed to promoting research to improve CRC screening delivery, utilization, and outcomes in primary care practices. This study addresses these priorities, as well as those for social, behavioral, and health services research identified in the NCI Colorectal Cancer Progress Review Group report. This project's general aim is to educate, motivate, and train primary care providers[unreadable]particularly primary care provider residents at inner-city, safety net, county outpatients clinics[unreadable]to promote CRC screening by implementing "bnef intervention counseling" and test the effectiveness of such training in leading to an CRC screening among middle-aged and older minority underserved patients. This proposed study will identify the feasibility of and barriers to implementing CRC screening as part of clinical care within the primary care, outpatient, safety-net public training facilities.